


Abomination, rise

by Kirrithian



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity panics, F/F, Feels, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Luz got ko'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian
Summary: Have some generic Lumity angst for your souls.Luz goes down in a fight and Amity finds her, and she's not waking up.I had an idea of a callback I wanted to see, and wrote it
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	Abomination, rise

"A-abomin-n-" Amity's voice quivered and petered out as she tried to process the scene in front of her. Sounds of fighting could still be heard around, but she ignored them, clinging on to Luz who lay so still in her arms, trying to block her from view, shielding her as she tried to summon an abomination to help keep them safe.

She had gone off doing her typical Luz-y things, and ended up finding and causing more trouble, as usual. And, as usual, she'd found far more than she'd bargained for. She'd seen her adventures before, somehow scraping through with that infuriatingly cute smile still shining. But this time it was too much. She'd been becoming more and more powerful magically, drawing victories from learning more than luck. Now she was able to hold her own in a witches duel, and most magic. The magic cloak, that gave its wearer protection against spells, a hand made gift from Eda herself, was helping a lot. She'd already seen it do more than its fair share of work at keeping Luz in the fight, but even the best magical cloak on the isles couldn't do anything against a flying two ton chunk of wood.

Luz went down, and-

Amity hiccuped back a sob, looking down at her propped across her lap, battered, bruised, and covered in mud. But she still managed to look serene, so peaceful that she could have just been sleeping.

But she wasn't waking up.

Amity knew she had to get help, she had to get Luz to safety and she couldn't do it alone. She sketched out a circle, her hand shaking, and tried to summon an abomination again.

"Abom- Ugh. Abomination rise!" she finally croaked out, but her summoning circle gave out without the faintest hint of movement. Tears fell, forcing their way out of her without any say in the matter, everything curling up so tight inside she could hardly see, or breathe.

A hand slapped weakly against her face, cold, wet, and muddy, Amity suppressed a shudder. It groaned, the drawn out groan of a reanimated hunk of mud.

"Ugh. Abomination," she paused and sniffled, crudely wiping the worst of the snot and tears off her face. At least she could get it to carry Luz to safety. But she couldn't bring herself to let go of her. But she had to. She could feel the cloak beneath her fingers and pulled it tighter, somehow hoping it would be enough. She had to do this.

For her.

Amity blinked, and looked up. Then left, and right, blinking even more furiously as she searched for her abomination. It can't have gone already. Yes, it wasn't the strongest casting she'd ever made by a long shot, but it wouldn't just disappear.

Would it?

A hand landed on her chin.

She looked down. Luz was looking back up at her with that same old little smile, and a very dazed expression, her hand starting to explore around her face as Luz seemed to entertain herself, half mumbling as her eyes haphazardly looked at her. Amity picked her up into a tight hug, squeaking a loud 'hrk!' out of the girl. She let go in great alarm at the sound, but all that did was send Luz back down in the mud with a flat splot.

Amity let out an louder yelp and scooped her up again, blushing and furiously hoping Luz would forget this, but if anything she seemed more with it. She was certainly more with the mud. She was absolutely covered in the stuff.

"Abob..." Luz frowned and tried again: "ha-bom-min-nation. That's me. 'M a babomination." She focused on Amity with that grin again. "Ta da!"

Amity couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. You're my abomination. Now..." She cleared her throat, straightened up, and waved a hand towards the sky in a single clean, commanding move.

"Get up."

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably only been about five seconds, and Amity's gay crushing brain is blowing it all outta proportion and panicking.  
> Amity, trying to explain the state of herself afterwards: "THERE'S MUD IN MY EYE!"


End file.
